The Wheel of Fortune
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Biarkan Rukia hidup, dan—ambilah nyawaku sebagai gantinya. For last challange #TheEndOfArcana


**Note** : Alur maju mundur, and sorry for typo.

Berdasarakan kartu tarot X. Wheel of Fortune

Perkembangan – Kesempatan – Perubahan – Keberuntungan – Mengambil Resiko – Kegelisahan – Nasib dan Takdir.

Artinya:

Sebuah perubahan yang menguntungkan dalam keadaan. Jangan takut dari yang tak terduga, maka akan membuka perspektif baru untuk Anda.

Arti Kebalikannya:

Jika Anda hanya duduk dan menunggu untuk sesuatu seperti hubungan baru terjadi itu tidak akan pernah, Anda harus bertindak untuk berusaha mendapatkan dari nasib berbalik mendukung Anda.

* * *

For last challange

THE END OF ARCANA

.

 **The Wheel of Fortune**

 **By I. Sunshine**

Aku tahu seharusnya tidak akan sesulit ini, dan aku juga seharusnya sadar untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan segala situasi. Tapi setelah menghadapi tatapan aneh itu berulang, aku tidak bisa terus bersikap acuh dan dingin. Yah—kecuali aku adalah kakak iparku yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Perlu di catat, harga diriku lah yang terluka. Meskipun sesuatu belum terjadi, aku benar-benar tidak suka menerima fakta ada orang itu yang berkeliaran di sekitarku dan mengawasiku seperti seorang penguntit.

Oh—jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya.

Aku adalah seorang _shinigami_ yang sudah resmi bertugas. Meskipun perkerjaanku masih hanya sebatas berkeliaran ke dunia manusia untuk menuntun para arwah yang baru meninggal, aku bukanlah tipe _shinigami_ dalam tingkatan rendah hingga tidak sadar ada tekanan roh sesama _shinigami_ yang terus mengintaiku. Dia mungkin tidak pernah menyerang, tapi dia—menguntitku.

Dan aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

Akh!

Tanpa sengaja kakiku menginjak ujung kimonoku sendiri. Tindakan bodoh hingga aku terjerembab membenturkan dahi ke tanah.

Meringis aku memegangi dahi, kimono yang tadinya amat indah untuk ukuran perempuan sepertiku kini sudah hampir sama seperti dengan shihashikuso yang biasa kukenakan ketika bertugas. Aku tampaknya sudah lupa bahwa dalam pelarianku ini sama sekali belum menanggalkan kimono dan menggantinya dengan shihashikuso.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan _shunpo_ secepat itu, benar-benar pemborosan tenaga."

Tidak tahukah dia aku sedang mencoba lari darinya?

Ku rasa aliran darah mengalir dengan panas ke kepalaku, mendidih seperti lava hendak meledak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berpura-pura ramah kepada _shinigami_ yang sudah berdiri di sampingku ini, aku bahkan tidak perlu menutupi eskpresi jengkel yang kumiliki. Sudah kubilang—orang ini, _shinigami_ ini, si makhluk bersurai orange yang menjijikan ini adalah seorang penguntit.

Mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, kupaksakan tubuhku untuk berdiri. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan makhluk ini.

"Kau juga tidak punya kepentingan untuk berada disini, Kurosaki."

Kedua alis orange itu saling berkerut, mempertajam kerutan aneh yang sudah terlihat sejak pertama kali wajah aneh itu berkeliaran disekitarku. Rasa tersinggungku semakin tidak berkurang saat tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram lenganku menarik perhatian untuk membalas tatapan iris kuning madunya. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya, kau sungguh tidak mengetahui kenapa kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku?"

"Ti—dak."

Aku tahu sudah berbohong kalau sekarang kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Tapi—ya, aku sama sekali tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Sejak awal aku tidak mendapat petunjuk kenapa dia bisa terus menempel denganku meski tidak dalam satu kelompok yang sama. Kemunculannya bagai ranjau hidup yang meledak karena tak sengaja menginjaknya. Dosa apa yang pernah kulakukan semasa hidup hingga mendapat kesialan beruntun hari ini?

"Hei, dengarkan aku Kuchiki Rukia. Kau—dan aku. Kau adalah pasanganku."

Aku mendengus, memutar bola mata bosan. Tidak perlu mengingatkan, aku tahu _shinigami_ penguntit ini adalah tunanganku sekarang. Meskipun aku baru saja kabur dari upacara pertunangan kami, tapi dia mengejarku. Kami menghilang bersama. Dan aku tidak ragu bahwa tanpa kehadiran kami pun pertunangan sudah sah. Ohh, _Kami-sama_.

"Pasangan? Meskipun hari ini kita sudah bertunangan, bukan berarti aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku."

Oke, aku tarik perkataanku. Makhluk orange dihadapanku ini bukanlah penguntit, tapi _shinigami_ gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia menertawakanku ketika aku sedang berbicara serius dengannya. Tidak bisakah dia melihat ada tanduk merah menjulang tinggi di atas kepalaku saat ini?

"Bukan pasangan seperti itu yang kumaksud. Coba cerna lagi perkataanku, kau pasanganku—perempuan yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku sejak aku memulai kehidupan disini."

Hha?

Demi seluruh jenggot putih ketua divisi satu Yamamoto Genryusai, benarkah seorang _shinigami_ bisa kehilangan kewarasannya ketika sudah memasuki taman jiwa tenang?

.

.

"Hei, Rukia. Mana 'pasangan'mu itu?"

Iris violet Rukia mendelik sinis. Sepasang _shinigami_ perempuan baru saja berpapasan sejenak di waktu patroli. Wajah mereka memang terlihat ramah saat bertanya, namun saat sudah tiga atau dua langkah menjauh ada tawa cekikikan menyusul.

Mereka sedang menertawakan Kuchiki Rukia.

Tentu saja Rukia sadar. Menjadikan _shinigami_ bertubuh mungil itu sebagai lelucon. Tertawa di atas semua perasaan malu yang sudah ia tanggung, mereka pikir semua lucu?

Semua adalah kesalahan _shinigami_ penguntit itu.

Kalau bukan karena dengan lantangnya pemuda itu meneriakinya sebagai 'pasangan' di tengah jam sibuk patroli, maka tidak akan ada berita memalukan yang tersebar ke penjuru taman jiwa tenang. Percuma Rukia susah payah merahasiakan pertunangan mereka. Bahkan sehari setelah berita tersebar, kakaknya langsung mengkonfirmasi keseriusan Rukia untuk segera meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan?

Lihat bagaimana rumor bisa mempengaruhi cara berpikir kakaknya yang selalu logis. Rukia mungkin sudah cukup lama hidup di taman jiwa tenang, tapi bukan berarti dia sudah memutuskan untuk memiliki pasangan. Hanya karena ada seorang _shinigami_ yang melamarnya dengan serius, tidak semerta-merta Rukia akan langsung menerima. Terlebih lagi sebelum melamarnya _shinigami_ penguntit itu terus mengikutinya.

"Kau sedang melamunkan aku ya, Rukia?"

Akh!

Hari terburuk Rukia tampaknya sudah dimulai.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di dahi karena dengan tidak waspada sudah membentur tiang listrik, Rukia kembali bersikap acuh melompati atap satu per satu. Tidak perduli makhluk bersurai orange itu terlampau mencolok, Rukia hanya bertindak seolah-olah bentuk itu tak kasat mata.

"Rukia, jadi kau belum sadar kalau sudah sangat mencintaiku?"

Lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Kita sudah bergandengan tangan."

Omong kosong.

"Malah kita sudah berciuman."

Nyaris tersandung langkah Rukia terhenti. Tangan kecilnya sudah terkepal kuat, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus bertahan berapa lama untuk tidak menembakkan _kidou_ penyerangannya agar lidah makhluk orange itu lumpuh berkata-kata

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membual, Kurosaki! Berhenti mengikutiku."

.

.

Si _shinigami_ penguntit—Kurosaki Ichigo menghela nafas berat. Masih ada keinginan kuat untuk mengejar gadisnya dan merecoki semua hal, namun tampaknya dia sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi lelah. Entah kenapa, semakin hari dia semakin kehilangan semangat. Bahkan saat ini saja dia terus melihat punggung mungil itu terus mejauhinnya.

Rukia menolak kehadirannya.

Kenyataan pahit yang selalu membuat perutnya bergejolak untuk menerima. Berbagai upaya telah dikerahkan. Setiap hal yang terucap, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang merupakan kebohongan. Yah—meskipun mereka belum pernah berciuman sebenarnya.

Ichigo terkekeh pelah, hanyut dalam memori yang begitu indah namun menyakitkan. Toh, Rukia tidak ingin mendengar semua itu. Perempuan itu menolaknya. Perempuan lugu dan cantik yang selalu mengejarnya sudah berubah menjauhi serta alergi pada kehadirannya. Menyesal rasanya dulu dia begitu menyia-nyiakan sekian banyak kesempatan yang seharusnya bisa dipergunakan untuk bersama sang gadis mungil. Ahh—andai dia bisa memeluk perempuan itu saat ini.

Menghela nafas lelah, pelan-pelan mata Ichigo terpejam, mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan spritualnya untuk sekedar melacak keberadaan roh yang mungkin sedang tersesat. Dalam keadaan seperti itu kadang kala dia mampu menajamkan indra sepuluh kali lipat, menjadikannya persis seperti manusia super yang dulu sering dilihatnya di saluran TV pada saat masih hidup, dalam kasus lebih spesifik bahkan dia bisa melihat pita roh yang bisa memandunya langsung kepada si pemilik roh.

Yah—tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa keahliannya sudah mencapai level itu. Kalau sudah ada yang tahu, tentu tempat tinggalnya pasti akan berpindah memasuki kasta lebih tinggi taman jiwa tenang. Dia berbakat, namun dia tidak ingin tinggal terpisah jauh dengan gadisnya.

' _Paman aku minta es krim coklatnya satu ya.'_

Masih dengan kondisi mata terpejam Ichigo tersenyum kecil, tampaknya tempat berpatrolinya kali ini tidak jauh dair taman kota. Satu per satu suara manusia-manusia yang masih hidup bergantian bergema di telinga. Mendengung-dengung padat mencerminkan sebuah keramaian ibu kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Seorang remaja yang baru pulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya, anak kecil berlarian, pedagang kaki lima. Sungguh suasana yang hangat. Mungkin karena dulu dia meninggal di usia remaja, sedikit demi sedikit memorinya mengembalikan kerinduan untuk mengulanginya lagi. Bagaimana rasanya mejalani kehiduapan sekolah, belajar giat untuk ujian masuk universitas, dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Benar-benar kehidupan menarik bila kita menjalaninya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

' _Hei kau anak laki-laki dan pacarnya, apakah kalian ingin di ramal dengan kartu tarot?'_

Senyum damai di bibir Ichigo menghilang. Membuka kelopak mata seketika dengan rasa terkejut. Bagai dilanda kepanikan akan segera kehilangan bila dia tidak segera menemukan, matanya untuk sejenak memandang kesekeliling seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

' _Kemarilah, sini paman ramal dengan kartu tarot. Kalian tidak akan tahu bukan peruntungan seperti apa yang akan menghampiri hari ini.'_

Ichigo menemukan sumber suara itu.

Sebuah stan kecil dibawah pohon di sudut taman yang sepi. Dalam hitungan detik Ichigo sudah berdiri di dekat stan tersebut berkat langkah kilat yang sudah dikuasainya. Tempat yang sangat sederhana karena hanya terdiri dari sebuah meja berukuran sedang dengan beberapa kartu berjejer. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang menjajalkan usaha, tempat itu terbilang cukup unik karena mengabil sudut tersepi dari taman. Apakah membuka stan kecil hanya sebuah kesenangan semata untuk orang itu? Ahh—entahlah.

Melihat sosok itu kembali membuat Ichigo sadar bahwa waktu kematiannya didunia manusia tidaklah terlalu lama. Tiga tahun kah? Lima? Atau mungkin sembilan. Tidaklah heran masih ada yang tidak berubah di dunia manusia, mengingat waktu di taman jiwa tenang jauh lebih singkat daripada di dunia manusia. Setiap waktunya selalu bergulir dengan perputaran waktu yang cepat, meninggalkan jauh waktu yang pernah di arungi di dunia manusia. Karena itu beberapa orang yang sudah menjadi penghuni taman jiwa tenang perlahan mulai melupakan kenangannya di dunia manusia karena cepatnya perputaran waktu, bahka ada pula yang langsung terhapus memori didunia manusia ketika memasuki taman jiwa tenang.

Ichigo seharusnya begitu.

Memulai semua di dunia baru yang berbeda. Melupakan kehidupan manusia, dan fokus pada kehidupan di taman jiwa tenang. Semua terdengar mudah dan nyata untuk orang yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga saat hidup menjadi manusia. Tapi isi hati Ichigo menolak.

Memorinya masih dibutuhkan untuk disimpan. Hingga waktunya tiba, tidak ada satupun yang boleh terhapus dari ingatan.

"Ahh—anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu keindahan seni ramal tarot." Sang penjaga stan bergumam sendiri, mengeluh membenarkan posisi letak topi sembari membentangkan kipas untuk mengipasi wajah.

Ahh—benar. Tidak banyak yang berubah.

.

.

 _ **Enam tahun sebelum kematian Ichigo (waktu manusia)**_

"Wahh... pertukaran yang besar akan terjadi dalam hidupmu sebentar lagi, Nona." Sang peramal bertopi bergaris mengibaskan kipasnya mengipasi wajah. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketiak gadis SMA bertubuh mungil yang baru mendengar ramalnya berbinar dengan takjub. "Tampaknya kartu itu akan menjadi peruntunganmu, kau boleh mengambilnya sebagai hadiah."

Iris violet sang gadis remaja semakin berbinar cerah, mata sebesar lemonya menatap sang peramal seakan baru mendapatkan hadiah dari Santa Claus. Dan satu anggukan persetujuan membuatnya tanpa ragu mengambil sebuah kartu yang memiliki gambar mata angin itu.

"Sudahlaha ayo kita pulang, Rukia."

Membungkuk terimakasih Rukia lekas meningalkan sang peramal, mengejar gesit langkah kaki panjang yang berkemungkinan bisa lebih lebar meninggalkan langkah kakinya yang kecil. "Ichigo tunggu!"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak perlu singgah melihat kartu ramalan itu."

Ichigo sudah melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah menuju halte bis, namun kembali dia dipaksa berbalik saat tidak terdengar sama sekali langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Berdecak pelan Ichigo kembali menelusuri jalan yang sudah ditapaki beberpa saat lalu, kembali melangkah kehadapan gadis mungil yang masih tampak terpesona pada lembar kartu di tangannya.

"Nanti saja terpesonanya, ayo kita pulang. Kau tidak lihat aku sudah menggigil kedinginan?"

"Pertukaran," Rukia bergumam sendiri, terus terpesona dan tak sadar dengan tatapan jengkel yang sedang mengarah padanya. "Menurutmu pertukaran hebat seperti apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Ichigo?" tangan Rukia menacungan tinggi kartu ke udara, membuat lembaran kertas yang tebal sedikit terterawang oleh cahaya. Senyumnya tidak pudar menatap pola unik pada kartu.

"Apakah mungkin setelah ini aku akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia? Atau—kau mungkin berubah pikiran dan akan menerima pernyataan cintaku tempo hari—akh!" meringis Rukia mengusap dahi yang sudah memperoleh hadiah sentilan.

"Ck! Jangan bermimpi. Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan gadis yang mau saja dibodohi kartu bergambar."

"Namanya kartu tarot!"

Entah Ichigo yang acuh atau memang pemuda itu sudah muak berdebat dengan Rukia, hingga dia terus membuang muka meskipun Rukia sudah membuka mulut hampir memprotes.

Selalu saja bertingkah cuek.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan dari Kurosaki Ichigo menurut Rukia adalah sifat tidak perdulinya. Mungkin Rukia dikehidupan sebelumnya berhutang budi amat besar pada pemuda acuh itu, hingga di kehidupan sekarang gadis mungil itu dengan mudahnya tergila-gila jatuh hati pada si makhluk orange meskipun selau di abaikan.

"Ichigo, tunggu aku!"

Di tengah dinginnya cuaca Ichigo mendengus, berbalik menghentikan langkah merebut kartu yang sedari tadi Rukia genggam. "Busnya akan segera berangkat, Rukia. Makanya kubilang jangan bermain dengan kartu ini!"

Udara kian mendingin kala Ichigo melangkahkan kaki pada penyebrangan. Angin musim dingin semakin bertiup, dan para penyebrang jalan semakin mempercepat langkah. Yang ada dalam isi kepala Ichigo saat itu adalah ingin segera tiba dirumah dan beristirahat. Namun langkahnya refleks terhenti saat terdengar bunyi klakson keras di belakang punggung dan decitan ban menggesek aspal.

Waktu terasa terhenti saat Ichigo membalikan badan. Seperti jarum jam yang berhenti berdetak membunyikan waktu, seperti aliran air yang membeku di suhu dibawah nol derajat

.

.

Tubuh Ichigo membatu menyenderkan punggung pada dinding, merosot pelan hingga terduduk di lantai. Mungkin karena pendingin udara yang non-stop menyala, atau mungkin karena cuaca bersalju diluar, Ichigo merasakan tangannya membeku sedingin lantai. Jantung yang seharusnya terus berpacu cepat pula ikut tak terdengar berdetak. Bisakah ketegangan menghentikan kerja jantung, atau lagi-lagi kembali cuaca yang dipersalahkan?

Telinga Ichigo berdengung kuat. Suara bising terus menggema-gema. Ada tangisan, ada juga keluhan panik. Suara itu terus memantul-mantul bagai bukit bergema. Menggeser kepala, mata menerawang Ichigo memandang dua orang yang berdiri didepan ruang operasi. Salah seorang diantaranya adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak berhenti menangis, dan satunya lagi adalah seorang laki-laki yang memeluk menenangkan. Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Rukia.

Rukia adalah putri satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Harta berharga mereka. Ichigo tentu tahu itu dengan sangat jelas.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi. Tidak perlu jauh melangkah melewati pintu karena langsung diserbu oleh dua orang yang menangis panik didepan pintu. Tanpa ada pergerakan, wajah pucat Ichigo menoleh tegang. Penjelasan yang dinanti merupakan bom waktu, apapun yang akan terlontar pastinya tidak akan berhenti membuat perasaannya meledak. Terlebih sang dokter menggeleng dengan wajah lelah setelah menyelesaikan operasi selama beberapa jam, menjadikan nafas Ichigo tercekat di tenggorokan. Ichigo sama sekali belum siap untuk menerima berita buruk.

"Untuk sementara operasinya dinyatakan berhasil. Tapi karena kecelakaan yang dialami, kondisi jantungnya memburuk. Jadi apabila dalam dua atau tiga hari tidak ditemukan donor jantung yang tepat, mungkin kita akan kehilangan dia."

' _Kami-sama.'_

Susah payah Ichigo menopang berat badan dengan kedua kaki, sedikit berpegangan pada dinding agar tidak kembali merosot, mengotori dinding yang putih dengan noda darah yang hampir mengering.

' _Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah meminta apapun. Kau mengambil kedua orang tuaku, karena itu aku tidak pernah percaya padamu. Tapi—kali ini, aku akan percaya padamu. Karena itu—aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku.'_

Diantara keasadaran yang masih tersisa, terseret-seret langkah kaki Ichigo menjahui suara tangisan yang terus mendengung di telinga. Separuh nyawanya seperti sedang tersedot dan perlahan-lahan mungkin akan habis, Ichigo bahkan sedikit ragu apah dia masih bernafas atau tidak sekarang.

' _Biarkan Rukia hidup, dan—ambilah nyawaku sebagai gantinya.'_

Cuaca dingin semakin menusuk saat tanpa sadar Ichigo sudah berada di luar. Langkah kaki yang lemah terus membawanya entah kemana. Semua isi kepala yang mebludak membuat semua menjadi lebih dingin hingga tidak ada satupun lagi fokus yang tersisa.

Batin Ichigo sesak, dan tubuhnya sakit dimana-mana meskipun tidak memiliki luka. Hati dan pikirannya terus memikirkan Rukia meskipun terdengar bunyi klakson kuat. Ichigo terlalu lelah untuk perduli, terlalu lemah untuk memiliki kesadaran penuh, terlalu terlambat saat sebuah truk besar tergelincir membanting stir hingga mengadu bagian depan mobil ke tubuh lemah Ichigo hingga terpental ke sisi lain jalan.

Mobil terhenti.

Orang-orang menjerit dan mulai berkerumun.

Ichigo kembali mencium bau anyir darah. Namun kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Darah segar dan hangat karena terus mengalir di sisi kepala yang menyentuh aspal dingin, merubah salju putih menjadi merah ternoda.

Sebelum kegelapan sepenuhnya mengambil alih pengelihatan, Ichigo tersenyum getir saat teringat arah mata angin yang tergambar pada kartu ramalan yang Rukia pegang sebelumnya. Gambar mata angin yang memiliki perputaran seperti roda.

Tampaknya _Kami-sama_ sudah menjawab permohonannya.

.

.

Rukia menggerutu.

Hidupnya telah jauh lebih sulit setelah kehadiran Kurosaki Ichigo. Sudah kesekian kalinya, untuk hari ini kakaknya memberikan ceramah panjang lebar mengenai pernikahan. Menegur dengan tegas atas perilaku tidak sopan si mungil yang selalu menghindari tunangannya, bahkan kakaknya selalu menambahkan bumbu sindiran pedas pada tindakannya yang sudah lari begitu saja di acara pertunangan.

Tak henti menggerutu Rukia membanting pintu kamar, tak masalah bila nanti akan ada teguran lagi. Malam ini dia tidak ingin berada di rumah, tampaknya dia harus tidur di barak divisi 13 untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kasar Rukia meluapkan emosi membuka lemari membongkar isinya, mencari shihashikuso terbersih untuk dikenakan. Mulutnya terus menggerutu, entah sampai kapan akan berhenti.

Tak!

Dahi Rukia menyerinyit. Emosinya seperti sirna sesaat, perhatiannya teralihkan berkat melihat sesuatu jatuh dari lipatan pakaian di dalam lemari—tepat menimpa kaki. Penasaran gadis berpotongan rambut pendek di atas bahu membungkuk, memungut yang sudah terjatuh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Kerutan di dahi Rukia kian menekuk dalam, dahinya menyerinyit. Di tanganya sudah ada selembar benda berukuran sedang berbentuk persegi panjang, tangannya langsung terangkat menuju cahaya dalam bayang-bayang cahaya bulan. Mencari penerangan untuk mempermudahkan mata melihat. Ah—Rukia bisa melihatnya kini.

Sebuah kartu bergambar.

Jujur baru pertama kalinya Rukia melihat kartu bergambar tersebut, namun benaknya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa benda ditangannya tampak familiar. Gambar lingkaran seperti arah mata angin, serta pola-pola unik di tiap bagian. Isi kepalanya terus bekerja keras mencari tahu penyebab rasa tak menyenangkan akibat melihat kartu tersebut.

Membolak-balik, memutar arah posisi gambar. Selama beberapa detik Rukia melakukan secara berulang. Hingga tiba-tiba sensasi dingin menyengat isi perutnya, memberi kejutan seperti es membekukan air seketika. Tanpa sengaja kartu bergambar terjatuh, menciptakan bunyi lain selain suara nafas tercekat milik Rukia.

Bagai seorang dewa kematian yang tengah dijerat mantra _kidou_ , tubuh Rukia terduduk lemas. Susah payah mengatur laju pernafasan agar stabil, gemetar tangannya kembali meraih kartu bergambar yang telah dijatuhkan. Tidak perlu repot mencari cahaya penerangan karena Rukia sendiri sudah ingat dengan jelas gambar pada permukaan kartu.

Rukia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dibalik surai kelamnya. Tangannya begitu kuat mencengkram kartu bergambar di tangan. "I,ini—"

.

.

Dalam keheningan Rukia duduk diam memandang keluar jendela, menerawang kosong pada butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit menumpuk di dahan pohon. Ruangan terlihat sepi karena waktu menunjukkan jam istirahat.

Rukia berada sendirian di ruang kelas.

Sudah seminggu semenjak dirinya dinyatakan pulih dan bisa kembali ke rumah. Dokter mengatakan kondisinya dengan sangat ajaib pulih dengan cepat, memberikan rona bahagia ke wajah kedua orang tuanya. Sayang Rukia tidak mengerti apapun dari sorot bahagia yang terpancar dari dua orang yang mengaku orang tuanya. Rukia tidak mengenal mereka.

Ya. Dia kehilangan ingatan.

Saat sadar dia hanya diberitahu bahwa baru saja sadar setelah kecelakaan dan melalui operasi jantung. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan bercerita mereka hampir kehilangan harapan mengingat selama ini Rukia belum menjalankan operasi karena sulitnya menemukan donor jantung yang cocok. Tapi—lagi-lagi secara ajaib donor itu muncul disaat yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Saat memasuki masa kritis, donor itu tiba. Memberikan jantung baru yang kini berdetak membuka jalan kesempatan baru untuk hidup. Kehidupannya normal sudah. Meskipun lupa ingatan, dalam belajar dia tidak memiliki masalah, dia juga memiliki orang tua dan teman-teman yang baik yang setia membantunya meskipun Rukia merasa canggung karena tidak mengenal mereka lagi.

Seharusnya Rukia bahagia, _Kami-sama_ begitu pemurah mengizinkannya lebih lama hidup tanpa harus takut lagi akan kondisi jantung yang lemah seperti sebelumnya, tapi—kenapa tetap saja Rukia merasa hampa. Seperti ada sesuatu menggajal, pasti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatannya.

Mendesah lemah, Rukia mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk kembali menatap kartu bergambar yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya sejak jam istirahat dimulai. Sejauh informasi yang diperoleh, Rukia tahu orang-orang menyebutnya kartu bergambar arah mata angin yang seperti roda berputar dengan sosok makhluk-makhluk bersayap di setiap sisinya itu adalah kartu tarot. Rukia tidak mengerti makna tersimpan dari gambar-gambar unik dari kartu tarot tersebut, dia juga masih belum mendapat petunjuk mengapa semenjak mendapati kartu tersebut bercampur dengan barang-barangnya di rumah sakit, dirinya amat tertarik pada kartunya hingga sekarang. Seperti kartu tersebut memiliki arti penting untuknya.

"Ah, ini kelasnya ya?" suara seorang siswi melangkah di koridor luar disertai langkah lain tertangkap oleh telinga Rukia. Apakah kau ingat murid pintar yang kusukai yang pernah kuceritakan padamu dulu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" suara sisiwi lain menyahut, ah—mungkin itu pemilik langkah kaki lainnya tadi. "Bukankah dia meninggal beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Yah—sayang sekali kan. Dia harus meninggal karena tertabrak truk yang tergelincir karena cuaca bersalju."

Suara siswi-siswi itu berlalu. Meninggalkan koridor sepi menjadi kosong kembali. Menyisakan Rukia yang masih terdiam menunduk menatap kartu tarot di tangan.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Wajahnya masih tenang dan baik-baik saja, namun—tanpa sadar iris violetnya mengalirkan air mata hingga menetes membasahi kartu tepat pada pertengahan mata angin.

.

.

Matahari tampak mulai menghilang di garis cakrawala, menebar rona jingga bercampur kebiruan di langit. Senja mendekat, dan bulan malu-malu sudah mulai menampakkan diri di sudut lain. Lampu-lampu taman pun mulai menyala satu per satu, tak ingin kalah memperindah malam.

Masih terdiam di sudut taman, Ichigo menghela nafas. Hari sungguh benar-benar akan berlalu tanpa memberi kesan atau memberi kemajuan, pertanda bahwa pemuda bersurai orange tersebut harus kembali berusaha lebih keras lagi esok. Meski sudah mulai lelah, dia tidak akan menyerah.

Kembali pada realita Ichigo beranjak hendak memulai patroli yang tertunda, mengingatkan pada diri sendiri bahwa ada tugas lain yang harus dijalani. Tubuhnya bersiap mengambil langkah kilat, mengumpulkan energi spritual sebagai permulaan. Disaat tubuhnya telah bersiap, mendadak ada langkah kilat lain tepat muncul di hadapannya. Memunculkan sesosok _shinigami_ yang tanpa buang waktu menerjang memeluk ketat Ichigo

Nyaris saja terjatuh, tangan Ichigo kelabakan menggapai-gapai udara hingga akhirnya berhasil menyeimbangkan diri. Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku yang berulah nyaris membuatnya jatuh terjengkang. Ragu balas memeluk atau mendorong, pada ahirnya kedua tangan Ichigo dibiarkan menggantung di kedua sisi.

"Ru—kia?" ichigo bahkan tampak tidak yakin mengeluarkan suara barusan. Tidak tahu kata apa yang paling tepat selain menyebut nama _shinigami_ bertubuh mungil.

Ya, pelakunya memang dia.

 _Shinigami_ perempuan berhati dingin yang beberapa jam sebelumnya mati-matian menghindar, _shinigami_ berukuran mungil yang dengan tega menyebutnya penguntit, _shinigami_ yang sampai runtuh taman jiwa tenang pun tetap akan membencinya, _shinigami_ itu—Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aku benar bukan?"

Tentang?

"Ternyata sekarang kaulah yang berubah menjadi yang lebih menyukaiku. Apakah aku salah—Ichigo?"

Mungkin karena terkejut, atau mungkin rasa shock yang datang tiba-tiba. Cepat tangan Ichigo mencengkram kedua pundak mungil Rukia, mendorong paksa untuk menciptakan sedikit jarak. Kelabakan mengatur ritme nafas, iris pemuda bersurai orange tersebut menatap tak percaya pada kedua iris violet Rukia.

Jelas Ichigo masih merasa semua adalah ilusi. Khayalan yang terwujud dalam fatamorgana karena hatinya begitu mendamba sang gadis mungil. Semenjak dibangkitkan di taman jiwa tenang, inilah pertama kali Rukia menyebut nama depannya.

"Rukia, kau—"

Rukia menggeleng. Tersenyum sang gadis mungil tak memberi kesempatan Ichigo berucap, dengan berani Rukia sudah menarik kerah shihashikuso si _shinigami_ berambut jingga, mengecup bibir pemuda itu ketika ada dalam jangkauan. Tidak perduli si jingga sedang dalam pergolakan batin dipenuhi perasaan tanya, Rukia terus memperdalam kecupan. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo mengenyahkan segala perdebatan di kepala, meraih untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil kedalam pelukan—memperdalam ciuman.

"Aaahh... astaga, anak muda sekarang kalau sedang dimabuk cinta sungguh tidak tahu malu."

Menyerinyit kedua _shinigami_ yang tengah berbagi kecupan menyudahi apa tengah berlangsung sebelumnya. Semua seolah terlupakan saat komentar mengganjal tertangkap telinga. Saling berpandangan penuh tanya mereka berdua mengarahkan tatapan pada sang peramal kartu tarot yang tengah mengipasi wajah menatap langit. Komentar janggal barusan jelas muncul karena disurakan oleh peramal tersebut. Mungkinkah—peramal itu bisa melihat mereka—eh?

 **.**

 **end**


End file.
